


Blue Christmas

by kayleeschuyler (stephaniebithell)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Klancemas 2019, M/M, Shopping, klancemassecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephaniebithell/pseuds/kayleeschuyler
Summary: It was the annual celebration of Christmas, a Human tradition that has gained traction among the many members of the Coalition since they had joined some three generations ago.  At first, it had seemed strange, the idea of a mystic coming out of hiding once a year to give presents to children who had behaved and coal to those that had not.  It wasn’t until the Human race had started to integrate with the rest of the Coalition that it had started to become more common for the mixed race children to beg their parents to celebrate it.Now, it was such a well accepted idea that anyone could celebrate, if they chose.  Of course, it was more widely accepted for those of Human blood to do so, but there were some who celebrated due to the cheer and good will that seemed to come along with the event.One of those who did celebrate was Prince Lance, the youngest child of the King of Altea.  He had heard of the tradition from his childhood playmate, who was half-Human themself, and had taken it upon himself to ensure that they had the entire palace celebrate it every year.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Blue Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was my gift for @wanachan89 for the Klancemassecretsanta that @Sampai created. I am very sorry this is late, I thought I had already posted this and only just realised that I hadn't.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my version of Galtean Klance christmas shopping together.

The marketplace was brimming with life, aliens of all kinds were calling their wares and haggling the price as if they were an Unilu. The stalls were covered in brightly coloured fabrics, streamers blowing in the wind and everywhere you turned you could see the symbol of Voltron. 

It was the annual celebration of Christmas, a Human tradition that has gained traction among the many members of the Coalition since they had joined some three generations ago. At first, it had seemed strange, the idea of a mystic coming out of hiding once a year to give presents to children who had behaved and coal to those that had not. It wasn’t until the Human race had started to integrate with the rest of the Coalition that it had started to become more common for the mixed race children to beg their parents to celebrate it.

Now, it was such a well accepted idea that anyone could celebrate, if they chose. Of course, it was more widely accepted for those of Human blood to do so, but there were some who celebrated due to the cheer and good will that seemed to come along with the event.

One of those who did celebrate was Prince Lance, the youngest child of the King of Altea. He had heard of the tradition from his childhood playmate, who was half-Human themself, and had taken it upon himself to ensure that they had the entire palace celebrate it every year. It was the reason that he had made a point of visiting the marketplace that morning, to ensure that he had stockpiled enough gifts for all of his friends and family before the rush occurred. 

“Could you please slow down,” Keith begged as he struggled to balance the pile of shopping in his arms. “I am supposed to be guarding you, and you are making it very difficult when you are darting off every two ticks.”

Lance laughed at his boyfriend’s antics, they were the same each and every year. Lance would insist on shopping for hours, running to every stall that caught his eye, and Keith would be dragged around behind him, forced to carry everything and complain half-heartedly the entire time.

“Oh hush you. We both know that if anything happened, which it won’t, you would protect me in an instant,” Lance called over his shoulder as he picked up a Balmaren crystal from a display. “I think Allura would like this one, don’t you?”

Keith peaked over the bag of Olkari cubes on the top of the pile in his arms, “I suppose that she would, but you know your sister better than anyone.”

Lance chuckled, “If I didn’t, there would be no way for me to bribe her into covering for me half the time.” He took another look at the crystal before paying the asking price to the Balmaren who ran the stall.

It was another thing that Lance insisted on doing every year, as much as he enjoyed haggling with the stall vendors, whenever he was shopping at this time of year, he would always pay the asking price, no matter how outrageous it may be. It was his gift to them, even if he had never met them before, he would ensure that they would go home to their families with a profit for at least that one day.

Lance turned to place his newest purchase on the pile and had to stifle his giggle at the sight that was before him. Keith, who was his childhood playmate and friend turned bodyguard and boyfriend, a half-Human, half-Galran who took more after his mother’s Galran looks, could only be seen by his large fluffy ears poking above the teetering collection of gifts. 

Deciding to be at least somewhat kind to his boyfriend, Lance kept hold of the crystal and lifted the parcel that was covering Keith’s face. “Shall we head home then?”

Keith gave Lance a look that seemed to know he was being taken pity on, “I can keep going Lance, this isn’t even close to as much as you made me carry last year.”

“Perhaps,” Lance conceded, “But it is close to lunch time and I wanted to go and take you to try the new sweets at Hunk’s shop.”

Keith’s ears pricked up at the mention of sweets. He may have been one of the most intimidating royal guards in Altea, but he also had the biggest sweet tooth known to Lance. It was why Lance had made a point of always having a stash in his room for after Keith had had a hard day of training and just wanted to relax.

“Does he have any of those lemon cakes like last time?” Keith asked quietly as his eyes started to sparkle at the thought of his favourite treat.

Lance smiled at the look of happiness that his boyfriend had, “Maybe, we will just have to go and find out. Now let’s take these back home so we don’t take over his shop with all of my shopping.”

“Sounds like a good idea to me.”


End file.
